Light In The Shadows
by Sailor J-chanDuoxHilde 4ever
Summary: When Saiyans attack Earth in hopes of take-over, Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, and Mirai, along with their allies, must defend the Earth, and must prove that not all Saiyans are the same. R/R! Ch. 2 up!
1. The War Torn Earth

Disclaimer-I don't own Dragonball Z or Sailor Moon

The War-Torn Earth

"Dad! Lita! Erasa!" Videl screeched. Screams of the panicked population of Orange Star City drowned out her voice even as she screeched for her father and best friends. "DAD!!! LITA!!! ERASA!!!"

Suddenly, a hand struck her arm, and she was yanked backward and hit the street. Instinctively, she covered her head to protect her skull from the rushing crowd.

The sky was orange against the flames, and the clouds were choked black. The sun was a blazing ball of angry fire, as if sent by God to burn Orange Star City to the ground in smoldering ashes. But it was not the sun bent on destroying the world.

It was the Saiyans.

Ever since the death of the king and queen and the disappearance of the prince, planet Vegetasei had been thrown into chaos. A military dictatorial government had finally arisen after years of madness and anarchy, and the dictator signed a treaty with Crystalline, a planet ruled by King Kold and his sons, Cooler and Frieza. And when Crystalline decided to take over Earth, the Saiyans had been their allies.

And now, Earth itself was being ripped apart by the seams.

Videl saw a break in the crowd and rushed into the gap, pressing for an empty alleyway. Her arm hurt, a sharpness that had dulled into a constant, aching pain. She had no idea where her father, Hercule, or her best friends, Lita and Erasa, had run to, but she prayed they were safe. 

From her darkened spot in the alleyway, she watched as the panicked citizens of Orange Star ran for their lives, and saw how merciless energy beams were sent out to destroy. A single beam shot through the chest of a man. She could see his terrified eyes widen as he fell to the ground, rivers of blood flowing from his chest.

She turned away, closed her eyes, and vomited.

"No..." Gohan whispered.

"We're too late!" Goku said despairingly.

Mirai slammed his fist against a tree. "Damn it to Hell!"

Vegeta spat on the ground and stayed silent. 

What had once been Orange Star City was now rubble and ashes, burned to the ground by unfeeling, merciless armies.

Gohan, Goku, Vegeta, and Mirai were 4 out of 6 Saiyans and Half-Saiyans who called Earth their home. Goku had lived on Earth since he was 2, sent there with the name Kakarot to destroy the planet. But he forgot his mission and was raised as an Earthling, with the name Goku, and defended the 3rd rock from the sun accordingly. 13-year-old Gohan was his son by an Earth woman, Chichi, and he also had another son, 3-year-old Goten.

Vegeta came to Earth when he was 10, the result of a kidnapping. Frieza, the prince of Crystalline, had decided that it was time to throw Vegetasei into chaos. First, he ordered his minions, Zarbon and Dodoria, to murder Vegeta's parents, Vegeta and Rosicheena, and send the prince to a distant planet—Earth. There, Vegeta also fell in love with an Earth woman, Bulma, and, like Goku, had two sons. One of them was 13-year-old Mirai, and the other was 4-year-old Trunks.

And now it seemed that Frieza was back, this time to rid the universe of the entire human race, along with the last of the Saiyan royal family.

"Fan out," Goku said. "Search for survivors."

Goku first flew into the destroyed town, followed by Gohan, Vegeta, and Mirai.

Gohan was horrified to the point of illness. He should have been well used to it—he seen many destroyed cities in the span of just 3 months—but each one seemed worse than the last, with more death and destruction than could ever seem possible. The thought of intentional killing made his stomach turn. It seemed like no one could have survived…

Wait! He saw someone! A dark blotch amidst garbage and torn flesh, but she was there, huddled and shaking, terrified beyond all reason. And who could blame her? Gohan quickly descended into the alleyway.

"Hey," he called, softly at first, and then louder. "Hey!"

Videl lifted her head from where it had been tucked beneath her folded arms, barricaded by knees drawn up to her chest.

"Come on, we have to go!" he called.

At first, she stared at him blankly, as if she didn't understand. And then she saw a tail flicking behind him.

She screamed. No words, just a terrified, shrill scream. "No! Leave me alone!"

"Hey, hey!" he reached toward her. "Calm down…"

"No! Go away! Leave me alone!"

He reached for her, but she scooted backwards along the ground, flailing and thrashing like a beached fish. "No! Stop it! Go AWAY!"

Gohan had no choice. Quickly, he reached out, and, with a flick of the wrist, knocked her unconscious.

"She's coming around!" someone said. Videl couldn't make out who it was. Everything was a blur. All she could see was white. A ceiling, most likely. She couldn't think. Her head hurt.

"Poor thing," the voice said again. "Was she the only one you found?"

"Yes," another voice said. "There must have been more survivors, though. There were tracks leading away from the city. Dad and Vegeta are out looking for them."

"Good," the first voice said.

Videl blinked. Her vision was slowly returning. She could make out the shape of a woman and a teenager. The woman was leaning over her, while the teenager stood back a little way.

"Honey, can you hear me?" the woman said. "Answer me if you can."

Videl opened her mouth, but all that came out was a choke. She felt as if the wind had been knocked out of her. She gulped and tried again. "Yes…"

"Oh, thank God," the woman said. "Honey, I'm Chichi. I'm a doctor. Listen, I need your name. Tell me it if you can."

"V-Videl. Videl Satan."

Chichi whipped out a clipboard and wrote something with the pen that was attached to it by a chain. "Listen, honey, your arm is broken. The brace won't let you move your head to see, but we've set it and put a cast on it."

Videl felt a sharp pain and an odd heaviness in her arm. She didn't doubt she had a cast on.

"W-What happened? The last thing I remember…Saiyan in the alleyway…"

"Videl, that was Gohan. He brought you here."

"What for…filthy Saiyans…"

"Thanks," Gohan said sarcastically.

"You need to learn a thing or two about Saiyans, Videl," Chichi said. "And one of them is that not all Saiyans are the same, especially those who have lived on Earth for a while."

"What's the other thing?"

"What?"

"You said I needed to learn two things about the Saiyans. What's the other thing?"

"Wha…what…girl, you're crazy! Gotta be the medicine. I told Bulma to go easy on the morphine, but _no_, she's gotta make our patients pull an Ian Malcolm (1)…"

"Mom, I think we should let Videl rest," Gohan said. "Dad and Vegeta should be back soon."

"Huh?" she stopped in mid-rant. "Oh, yes."

Gohan and Chichi walked out, leaving Videl to rest.

"Feisty little one, isn't she?" Vegeta called to Goku, holding on to a struggling brown-haired, green-eyed girl with the name of Lita by the waist.

"Stop toying with her, Vegeta, and bring her back to camp," Goku said. "I think she's the only other survivor we'll find."

"Lemme go, lemme go, lemme go!" Lita yelled, kicking and screaming. "Put me down!"

"Good God, girl," Vegeta said, dropping her on the ground. "We're not here to kill you. In fact, we're here to save you."

"Now, come on, we have to go before they find us out." Goku picked up the girl and held her by the arms. "You ever flown before?"

"No…"

"Well, first time for everything." Goku lifted into the air.

Lita stared at the ground in shock. She was actually being lifted above the ground. She'd seen Saiyans fly before, but she'd never actually done it herself. Well, she wasn't doing it herself now, but…

"Chichi just called in," Goku said. He was referring to the bond he and his wife shared. Out of all Saiyans, only he and Vegeta shared bonds with their mates. Bonding was apparently special, and only occurred in the greatest of matches. "She says the girl Gohan picked up is doing okay. Says the kid's name is Videl."

"Wait…Videl? Lita looked up at Goku. "Did you say Videl?" 

"Yeah." Goku looked down at Lita curiously. "Why?"

"I know her…she's my friend…"

"Great, then, all the better."

"Stop talking, Kakarot," Vegeta called. Vegeta never called Goku by his Earth name. "You're slowing us down. Pick up the pace."

Goku and Vegeta, with Lita in tow, kept on flying towards camp.

Well, that's it for chapter 1! REVIEW!!

#1 In the book Jurassic Park, when Ian was bit by the Rex, they gave him morphine, and he got increasingly irritable, annoyed, and philosophical after it. So…figure it out.


	2. The Camp

Disclaimer-See chapter 1

The Camp

The first Lita saw of the camp was a white and red dot among a sea of green. Little specks dotted the ground like birdseed. As they neared the ground, she could see that the dot was a house, and that the specks were people, about a dozen or so…

"Daddy!" Lita saw a young boy, about 3 years old, waving his arm at the air. He was the spitting image of the one who carried her, with black hair in wayward spikes and round, black eyes. 

"Goten, not so loud!" Lita heard a woman say. This woman had black hair in a bun and black eyes, as well. "We don't want them to hear us, remember?"

Lita felt the ground beneath her feet, and she pushed against the one holding her and broke free.

Quickly, she calculated her chances. There were many more people here, more than she could escape from. With a nagging sense of dread, she turned to look at the one who had brought her, half-expecting a ball of energy to be aimed at her. But he was caught up trying to get his Mini-Me off his leg.

Lita frowned. This Saiyan had a human-like quality about him. That wasn't supposed to be. Saiyans were hard and cold and merciless, and Lita doubted they even spent time with their children.

But then, she didn't know everything…

"Miss?"

Lita was jarred out of her thoughts as the woman who had yelled approached her. 

"Miss, are you all right? Nothing broken, nothing painful?"

Lita shook her head. "I…I got out before the attack really started. No one pursued me."

"Oh, thank Heaven." The woman smiled. "Well, miss, my name is Chichi, and I'm a doctor."

"I'm Lita."

"Lita, eh? That's a pretty name." She sighed. "We had a pretty bad day today. Only you and another girl survived."

Lita glanced around the campsite and quickly took count of all the people with tails. There were the two who brought her, the Mini-Me, two kids with lavender-colored hair and blue eyes, and another kid who looked a lot like the one who brought her, but not as much as the Mini-Me.

"There are Saiyans here," she said. "6."

"6? Is that all? God, it feels like we feed 600. Stupid Saiyan appetites…"

"Are…Are you their servant?"

"Servant?! Heavens, no! The one who brought you here is my husband!"

"But…"

"You will find, my dear, that there are stranger things than a Saiyan and an Earthling together." Chichi smiled. "My Goku has lived on this planet since he was 2 years old."

Lita was shocked. How could no one have known about a Saiyan living here? She had guessed that those two Saiyans were anywhere from 25 to 30, so that means he had lived here anywhere from 23 to 28 years!

"25 years to be precise."

So, that meant that the Saiyans were about 27 years old. The war had only raged for 3 or so months. She could see how he could have landed here undetected.

"The man...he said the other survivor was named Videl."

"Yes, Videl Satan. You know her?"

"She's my best friend."

"Ah, good for you, then!" Chichi smiled. "We're keeping her in ICU for now. She has a broken arm and we're not sure if there's any spinal damage. If she doesn't, she'll be up and around within a few days."

"Great," Lita said, actually smiling.

"Hey, Mom," Gohan said, coming out of the tent. "Who's she?"

"This is Lita," Chichi said. "Lita, this is my eldest son, Gohan."

"There ARE weirder things that a Saiyan and an Earthling together," Lita mumbled.

"Nice to meet you, too," Gohan said sarcastically. Lita grinned.

No ideas, people! G/V forever!

REVIEW!!


End file.
